This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto
by fanofrandy
Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes."  Circa Season 5   Not your typical "cross-over".  Content warning-some curse words used throughout-COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 1

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

It was a beautiful Southern California morning as Roy DeSoto drove into the lot behind Station 51. He had been off for two days and was glad to be back at work after tackling some pretty major "honey-do" chores. He had cleaned the garage, cleaned the screens and weatherproofed the deck. Roy felt that he would get more rest in the next 24 hours, on shift, than he had over the weekend.

As he was getting out of his car, he heard another vehicle pull in. He did not even have to turn to know it was John Gage's Rover. He had not seen his Partner since their last shift. Johnny had gone camping over the weekend, while Roy spent time with his family and the chore list. He envied Johnny sometimes; being single and care-free. But, he loved his family and would not trade them for the world.

"Hey, Junior," Roy called to John as he stepped out of the Rover, "How was campin'?"

"It was GREAT, Roy. Got some fish in the cooler for dinner tonight, if anyone's up to cleaning them. If not, I thought you could take 'em home for JoAnne to cook up." Johnny offered.

"Sounds great. Sure did miss you this weekend." Roy commented as they walked into the back door of the station and into the Day Room.

They were immediately greeted by the C-Shift Crew and Marco and Mike who had already dressed for their shift. As they said their hello's, they continued walking to the Locker Rooms. "Sure you missed me, Pally. What chores did you have to do?" Johnny teased.

"Don't ask, Junior. Don't ask." He half-laughed out.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The morning flew by quickly. Chore assignments were distributed and Marco and Mike said they would team up on Dinner to cook the fish Johnny caught. Roy and Johnny had a few minor runs, none of which needed follow-up to Rampart. Right before lunch, they asked Cap if they could make a supply run to Rampart. "As long as the chores are done, it's fine with me. You gonna be back for lunch?"

"Sure, Cap." Both men said in unison. Johnny jumped into the cab of the Squad.

"LA-Squad 51, 10-8 to Rampart." Johnny said into the radio.

"10-4, Squad 51. LA." Came the soothing voice of dispatcher, Sam Lanier.

After a few quiet moments, Johnny broke the silence. "So, what all did you do this weekend, Pally?" He was fidgeting in his seat and, like a child, could not sit still.

Roy glanced at his partner and regarded him for a moment, "_We all have our crosses to bear_." He thought to himself and allowed a smile to span his face as he thought of how Johnny seemed to never be able to sit still or stay quiet for very long. "Well, Junior, I got the garage cleaned and put a new coat of weatherproof on the deck."

Johnny gasped. "You did all that in two days?"

"Three…you forgot the day we got off duty. I started as soon as I got up from my nap. It was a long weekend, so I knew that I could fit it all in. The kids helped out a bit, too. Chris was at a sleepover at a friend's house one of the nights, so Jenny and I just watched T.V."

"What did you watch, Roy?" Johnny seemed interested.

"_This is Your Life_. It was about Roy Rogers. They had this guy come out from the audience…some guy from South Dakota or somewhere…well, the voice came and he had to guess who it was; you know how it goes? The guy was a minister and it was someone he had performed the wedding ceremony. Turns out, it was Roy Rogers. BUT, the twist was that it was all a put-on to get Roy Rogers on the show to do HIS LIFE." Roy told the story.

"Did they have Trigger on?" Johnny asked, almost as excited as Jenny had been watching the show with her dad.

"Of course, and a few people, too. It was pretty good. I like that show." Roy admitted. They paused their conversation as they pulled into Rampart's parking lot. There was an ambulance and a Squad in the Emergency Bay, so they parked off to the side and entered the double doors. Johnny had continued asking questions about Trigger when they encountered Dixie McCall.

"Hey, Dix." Roy greeted.

"Hey guys, what brings you here? You in need of some supplies?" Dixie countered.

"Yes, we have a list. Uh, Roy, what happened next?" Johnny asked dividing his attention between Roy and Dixie.

"What is he talking about, Roy?" Dixie asked the man.

"Oh, I was just telling Johnny about an episode of _This Is Your Life_ that I was watching the other night with Jenny while JoAnne and Chris were gone. It was a repeat of the one with Roy Rogers. I think it originally aired when I was about four years old. I told Jenny how I was named for Roy Rogers, well kinda." Roy shared.

"What does 'kinda' mean, Roy?" Dix queried.

"Well, my mom and dad saw the movie, _Under California Stars_ in 1948. Roy Rogers played himself and after that movie, my dad got real jealous of the way she was mooning over Roy Rogers. So, when I was born, Mom couldn't tell Dad that she was naming me Roy after Roy Rogers, so she told him that I was named for Roy Campanella, a baseball player my dad liked. Campanella was one of the first black men to get into Major League Baseball. Did you know that?"

Dixie shook her head while Johnny nodded his. "Yeah, Pally, only the 100th time you have told this story." Johnny joked.

"Well, John, I haven't heard it and it's pretty interesting. Go on, Roy." Dixie urged.

"What? Oh, well, that's all really. My dad died in Korea and my mom married a few years later and my step-dad adopted me and that's how I got the last name DeSoto." Roy continued, but became a bit melancholy. Johnny noticed his partner's pallor and changed the subject.

"We need to get these supplies, Dix. We've got to get going so we can get back in time for lunch." Johnny moved the conversation on to another topic. And, Johnny's favorite topic, besides girls, was food. He had missed breakfast and he was hungry!

"Okay, Johnny. Follow me and let's get your supplies." Dixie led the way to the supply desk.

Johnny gave Dixie the list and glanced at his partner. Roy was lost in thought when the HT suddenly startled him back to reality. "Station 51, respond with Station 38 and Station 55 to a structure fire on 556 Stillman Boulevard, 5-5-6 Stillman Boulevard, cross street 15th, Time out 11:32."

"Squad 51 responding from Rampart." Roy called into the radio. He and Johnny grabbed the boxes of supplies and rushed to the Squad.

"See ya, Dix." Johnny called out as they ran down the hall.

She waved and smiled as they left. She quietly prayed for their safety as she knew that every time they were called away, it could mean life or death.

"Guess we're not gonna get lunch." Johnny groaned to his partner as they jumped into the Squad.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 2

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy and Johnny pulled up to the scene. The warehouse was engulfed in flames. Roy and Johnny got into their turnouts and strapped on their SCBA's to get ready for Cap's orders. When they reported to their superior, they were told to begin the search for anyone who may have been in the building when the fire started.

Roy and Johnny entered the building together. They quickly realized the danger surrounding them. They both looked toward each other as if to say, "Let's do this." Both men nodded to each other and, with Roy leading the way, they began their search. The saw several hose crews tackling the blaze as they made their way deeper into the building. They had almost completed their search when they heard the HT come alive,

"Engine 51 to HT 51." Cap's voice was strong and purposeful.

Roy pulled the HT to his masked face and responded, "HT 51, go ahead Engine 51."

"Roy, John, you need to get the hell out of there. We were just told there are explosive ordinances in that warehouse and they can go at any minute." Cap shouted. His men's lives were in danger and he was hoping they would get out in time.

Roy turned to Johnny and motioned for them to get out. Johnny, having been trailing Roy as they did the search was now leading as they exited. Roy was pushing Johnny along, trying to be safe, but quick. Just as Roy saw the exit doors, he heard someone yell behind him. As he turned, he saw a lineman from Station 38 who had gotten his line hung up. Roy pushed Johnny's back, urging him on while he went to help the other firefighter. Just as Johnny reached the door, he no longer felt Roy's presence behind him and turned to see his friend. Just as he turned, there was a huge explosion that threw him toward the door he had been racing to. "Roy!" He yelled, just before darkness overtook him.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The concussive force of the explosion had caused many casualties, even among those who were outside and away from the building. More Engine crews were called in to fight the blaze, the Engine Companies on site began assessing the damage, and they counted their numbers. When all was said and done, there were three firefighters missing—John Gage, Roy DeSoto, and Tim Henderson. Captain Hank Stanley hung his head and sent up a silent prayer that by some miracle the men were still alive.

The rescue efforts began immediately, though hindered by the flames that still threatened. Marco and Chet were among four other hose crews fighting the blaze. They knew that they needed to extinguish the flames before they could begin the search for the bodies—for their friends. As more Stations arrived, Cap called out their positions and duties. Then Battalion Chief Harms arrived about 20 minutes after the explosion.

"Hank, give me and update." He demanded of Captain Stanley.

"Well, Chief. We arrived on scene and began assigning hose crews to their locations. We also sent in my…uh…two paramedics to search for any victims. About 10 minutes after our crews entered the building, we were informed of explosive ordinances in the warehouse. We immediately ordered the building to be evacuated by all personnel. Not 2 minutes later, the whole thing went up. We called in more Companies, Squad 38 is handling the casualties out here. We are just waiting for the all-clear to begin searching for the missing." Cap was calm and calculated for most of his report. He wasn't sure if he could keep it together much longer considering John and Roy were both among the missing.

"Alright, Hank. I am here now. I will take over Company assignments and orders; you gather your men and a few more to begin the search for DeSoto, Gage, and Henderson. Unless we find out others are missing, they are our priority." The Chief ordered.

Hank was relieved that they were going to be able to begin the search. He called his men together, what was left of them, and told them they were going to search for Johnny, Roy and Tim. The men had been cleared by Brice and Bellingham and only had minor injuries. They were running on pure adrenaline and nothing would stop them from finding their brothers.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

About the time Cap was updating the Chief, Johnny woke to a searing pain in his shoulders and back. He found that he was in a pocket of debris and remembered the explosion. "_What the hell happened_?" Johnny thought to himself as he tried to clear his head and gain his bearings. He did not yet know which way was up and which was down. As he reached up, he realized that his air mask had been pushed off his face, but his helmet was miraculously in place. He moved a bit and realized that the impact of his air tank had injured his back and shoulders. He was in a lot of pain and started to cry out for help when he realized that Roy was not with him.

"Roy." Johnny yelled as loud as he could. He began furiously searching the area. While every turn hurt him more and more, he continued to look around the pocket where he was. "Roy." He continued to yell until nothingness claimed him once again.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy woke up and found he could not move. He remembered the explosion and wondered if Johnny had gotten out before the rubble came down around them. He tried to shift a little to see if he could tell where he was and saw another body about 3 feet to his left. "_The other fireman_." Roy remembered. "Hey, can you hear me?" Roy called out to the man.

He thought he heard a slight sound emanate from the still form. "Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Roy called again. He waited for a response while trying to determine his own circumstances.

"I can hear you." Came a faint cry. "I can't move."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm Roy DeSoto. I am a paramedic with 51's. What's your name?"

"Henderson. Tim Henderson. I'm with 38's…new…just a…boot." The young man cried out through the obvious pain.

"Okay, Henderson, just stay still. I am gonna try to get outta here and get to you. We're gonna be okay." Roy hoped he was telling the truth. As he began to move around, he could feel that his legs were pinned and he was probably not going anywhere any time soon.

"Hang on Henderson, someone will find us soon." Roy had faith that Johnny and 51's crew would not give up on him..."_Boy, Junior, I hope you got out okay_." He thought as he considered his dire straits.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 3

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny shrugged off his air tank and cried out in pain. He was thinking better of his actions when he heard someone call out from above him. "Hey, I'm here." He called out to anyone who could hear. "I'm here and my partner is in here somewhere, too." He shouted.

"Gage, is that you?" Johnny heard someone call out. It sounded like Craig Brice.

"Yeah, I'm here." Johnny replied.

"Just stay still, Gage, we will get to you soon. Are you injured?" Brice asked in a confident and professional tone.

Johnny remembered the pain in his back and shoulders and answered with his usual, "I'm fine, just get me the hell out of here." And added the thought "_Wherever __here__ is_." He started to rearrange himself so that he could begin digging out from his side, but thought better of it as the pain seared through his back. "Damn it." He muttered as he waited for his rescuers to arrive.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

While Johnny had been thrown toward the opening of the warehouse, the explosion had thrown Roy and Tim further into the warehouse. The debris field was great as the men from four more Engine Companies joined in the search.

"Cap. Brice found Johnny." Chet exclaimed as he returned to the Engine for another fireman's hook—a digging tool—to help pull the debris off Johnny and the others when they found them.

Cap sighed, somewhat relieved, but remembered the others. "What about Roy and Henderson?"

"No joy, yet, Cap." Chet called as he ran back to the building.

Most of the fire was out. All that remained was finding the missing men and digging them out. Brice continued to talk to Johnny as they dug. "Gage, where's DeSoto?" Brice queried.

"_Good question_." Johnny thought before answering, "I don't know. He was right behind me before it blew. I don't know how I lost 'im." The guilt was settling in with Johnny, just as the pain had. He could hear them digging above him and hoped they would get him out soon so he could join the search for Roy.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy tried to move again, and pain shot through both his legs. "_Shit. They are both probably broken_." Roy thought. He was pinned face down by the beam on his legs and he was in no position to do a physical assessment of himself or Henderson. He called out to the other man, "Henderson. Can you hear me?"

When he received no reply, he hoped the man had just lost consciousness and not died. He hoped that BOTH of them would be getting out of this hell soon. As he began to think about what could be wrong with his legs, he listened to the sounds around him. He could hear debris settling and falling. But, he did not hear Henderson calling out to him at all.

He didn't want to admit it, but this was probably most precarious position he had been in since joining the Department. He had been electrocuted once, a wall had fallen on him, and he even spent a few days at Rampart, but he had never been injured or trapped like he was right now. As much as he tried to fight it, some desperation set in, "_What if they don't find us_?" Roy thought. He quickly chased it away and called out again, "Henderson, you still with me?"

Roy was comforted when he heard, "Yeah, 'm here. I can't move though. I think I am pinned. My arms won't move."

"I'm pinned to." Roy admitted. "Looks like we are just gonna have to wait till they find us and dig us out."

"How long you think they'll be?" Henderson asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it depends on how stable the debris field is. I think we got blown pretty far back into the building with the blast. But, if I know my Captain, he's got everyone he can get looking for us right now. He takes the code very seriously." Roy told his companion.

"What 'code'." Henderson asked.

"THE CODE—The fireman's code. Surely you know this, Boot." Roy instinctively called the fireman by the nickname for new recruits.

"Oh." Henderson sighed, "THE CODE." But Roy could tell he was still oblivious.

"Never leave a brother behind." Roy reminded him.

"Oh, yeah…I knew that." Henderson reticently admitted.

Roy was concerned that the man must either be VERY new or he may have a head injury that was messing with his memory. Roy quizzed the man, "Henderson, what day is it?" A typical question asked to patients thought to have concussions.

"Thursday, the 3rd. It's my birthday, today." Henderson confessed.

"Well congratulations. Happy Birthday, how old are you?" Roy knew that he could not verify if the entire answer was correct as he did not know when the man's birthday was, but he was right that it was Thursday and the 3rd of the month.

"Twenty-two today. My sister's birthday is today, too…same day, but four years apart." The young man shared.

"My kids are four years apart in age, too…boy and a girl. But, much younger than you and your sister. My son, Chris, is twelve this year, and my daughter, Jenny, is 8." Roy thought about his kids and his wife, JoAnne. He wondered if he would ever see them again. He chased the thought away as quickly has it had come.

"Tell me more." Henderson breathed out. Roy knew the young fireman was having trouble breathing. "It will pass the time, while we wait for help." Roy thought back to the television show he and Jenny had watched over the weekend…

"_This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto. Are you ready to fan the flames of your past, Roy?"_

"I guess so." Roy replied aloud.

"What?" Henderson asked.

"Oh, I said, I guess I can…tell you more I mean." Roy let his mind wander into the past.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 4

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny was growing impatient with his rescuers. "How much longer?" Johnny cried out.

"Geez, Gage, we're working as fast as we can, you know?" Brice yelled back.

"Have you found Roy yet?" Johnny hoped for a positive reply.

"No, they are still looking for him and Henderson." Came the answer.

"Henderson. Who the hell is Henderson?" Johnny asked.

"He's a new boot at our station; a lineman. He must've got caught in the explosion, too." Brice explained.

"_Maybe he and Roy are together_." Johnny hoped, so he would not have to feel guilty about leaving Roy behind; for that is how he viewed their getting separated. Johnny did not have long to ruminate, because just then the rescue team broke through the debris and he was finally able to see them instead of just hear them.

"Hey stranger. You okay?" Chet Kelly poked his head in the hole and smiled to his friend.

"Hey, Chet, Yeah, 'm okay." Johnny said weakly, but added a half-smile to reassure his friend he was okay. Johnny hoped they would believe him. "Where's Brice?"

"Oh, he went to get the gear. You know him…won't move ya till you're on a backboard all splinted up like a mummy." Chet joked. He noticed by Johnny's expression that this was not the right time for jokes and quickly became serious. "Don't move, John. He'll be right back." He said as Johnny began to lift himself up to the exit where Chet was.

"I told you 'm okay. Chet help me outta here." Johnny offered his arm to Chet for help climbing out, and a pain shot down his back. He coughed as he winced, again hoping Chet would not recognize the pain he was experiencing.

"Okay, you're the paramedic." Chet said as he reached out for Johnny's hand and pulled him out of the hole.

"What the hell are you doing, Kelly?" They both heard Brice yell as Johnny emerged from his would-be tomb.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy could tell Henderson had lost consciousness and he knew that he was on the brink himself. He pulled his penlight from his pocket and glanced at his watch to see if he could tell how long they had been trapped. "_It's been nearly two hours_." Roy thought as he wondered if they would ever get them out. He returned the light to his chest pocket and as he did, he noticed that the pain in his legs was subsiding. The thought reminded him of his father…his real father...

"_Okay, Roy…" He heard Ralph Edwards say, "We're going all the way back to 1947…do you remember this voice…?"_

"_I met Anthony at a church picnic. He was older than me, but he had a way with my parents. They agreed to let us marry and we were married in 1947."_

"_That's my mother, Catherine?" Roy said._

"_Yes, you are right. Your mother was Catherine Walker when she met your father, Anthony *Fishburn. They were married in the Fall of 1947. And, you were born August 13, 1948. Now, Roy, can you tell the audience how you got your name, Roy Walker?"_

"_Oh, my mother has told me this story a million times. She and my father saw an old Roy Rogers movie—Under California Stars—and, my mom had a big crush on the star. Anyway, it made my dad pretty jealous. So, when I was born, she named me Roy after the actor, but told Dad that it was after Roy Campanella, a baseball player my dad liked at the time. And, my middle name is her maiden name, Walker." Roy confessed._

"_And, your father, Anthony Fishburn, where is he, Roy?" The master of ceremonies prodded._

"_He enlisted in the Army and was shipped out to Korea. He died at war that same year…1951. His legs were blown off by a bomb and he died shortly afterward. I was only 3 years old." Roy remembered._

"I'm sorry to hear that." The voice pulled Roy from his dream.

"What?" Roy asked.

Henderson replied, "You said your dad died in Korea. I am sorry that happened."

Roy thought he must have been talking in his sleep. "Yeah, I didn't really get to know 'im too well."

"You were only three, huh? That must have been rough." Henderson continued the conversation. He was sounding a bit better, Roy thought.

"Yeah, he died in 1951. Huh, that's the same year Johnny was born. I never thought about that before." Roy ruminated.

"Who's Johnny?"

"He's my Partner, Tim. He was with me right before I saw you and I am hoping he got out okay. I know that he won't let them stop the search until we are found." He assured his new friend.

"You call each other by your first names, huh?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, most of the time we do. Why?"

"There's this guy at 38's" Roy knew immediately where this was going, "His name is Craig Brice. He insists that we all use our last names when talkin' to each other. 'Cept for me, though, they just call me 'Boot'." Henderson said.

"Yeah, Brice can be a little, uh, overbearing at times. But, he is a good paramedic and fireman." Roy admitted.

Roy waited for Henderson to reply. When he didn't respond to Roy's calls, he assumed that he had lost consciousness again. At least he hoped that he had only lost consciousness. Roy felt terrible that he could not help, but his legs were trapped and he could barely even help himself.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Gage, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Brice yelled.

"I'm a paramedic, too, Brice. I should know if I am hurt or not." Johnny yelled back. "We have to find Roy and the other guy. Let's go." He began to join the others still digging.

"Gage, you need to be check out and cleared." Brice demanded. Johnny shot him an angry look, but saw his Captain approaching over Brice's shoulder.

"Uh, hi Cap." Johnny bowed his head like a kicked puppy.

"John. Glad they got you out. Now, you weren't going to do something stupid like start digging without getting checked out, were you, Pal?" Cap asked.

"I'm fine, Cap. Really. I need to find Roy."

"There are plenty of men searching for Roy and Henderson. You go get yourself checked out, go to Rampart and, IF you are cleared, you can return to join the search—if we haven't found them yet, that is." Cap ordered.

Johnny started to argue when Cap raised his hand to shut him down. "No arguments, John. Go with Brice and get on that ambulance. I'm not tellin' you again."

Johnny walked gloomily toward the Squad and waiting ambulance. He hurt all over, but he wanted desperately to find his Partner. He would follow his Captain's orders, but he would be back, he resolved. "C'mon, Brice. Do what you gotta do. Let's go." Johnny allowed himself to be settled onto the gurney as Brice began taking his vital signs and checking for broken bones and concussion symptoms.

When Brice's skilled hands traveled down Johnny's rib cage and around his sides to his back, Johnny winced uncontrollably. "You may have some broken ribs, Gage. And, maybe a dislocated shoulder." Brice commented. "You shouldn't have pulled yourself out of that hole." There was condemnation in his voice that Johnny could plainly deduce.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one that was stuck in there for…for…how long was I in there?" Johnny just realized he had not even thought of what time it was or how long he'd been trapped.

"Two hours, Gage." Came the reply.

Johnny thought about how it had been for him being trapped that long and he considered how Roy would be feeling STILL being trapped. He prayed that they would find his friend soon…and, the other guy, too…but, they had to find Roy soon, or whatever happened would be all his fault.

After calling into Rampart, Brice started an IV on Johnny per Dr. Brackett's orders, and prepared him for transport. "Okay, Gage. We're off to Rampart."

Johnny just turned his head and glanced over to the warehouse as they loaded him into the ambulance. He hoped that today was not the last time he would see his Partner.

TBC

A/N: *Fishburn is Kevin Tighe's real last name. His given name is John Kevin Fishburn; August 13th is also Kevin Tighe's real birthdate.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 5

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"_Roy Fishburn became Roy DeSoto in 1954. Your mother married William, Bill, DeSoto in 1954 and he adopted you later that year. So, when you entered school, your name was Roy Walker DeSoto. Now, here is another voice from the past…see if you can recognize who this is…" Roy heard Ralph Edwards' voice again._

"_We met in the 3__rd__ grade and I loved you from the very first moment I saw you. I could not get over how blue your eyes were and I just melt every time I look into them, even today." The voice confessed._

_Roy smiled at the memory. "Of course I know who that is. That is my wife, JoAnne."_

"_Yes it is! You met little JoAnne Bittings in the 3__rd__ grade, Roy. Did you ever imagine that she would be your wife one day?" the announcer asked._

"_I guess in 3__rd__ grade you really don't think about that, but when we were in high school, I knew there was no one else I would rather be with for the rest of my life. I asked her to marry me when we graduated high school. We were married on Valentine's Day in 1967. I love her more than life itself. She means the world to me. I don't know what I would ever do without her." Roy cried as he declared his love for his beautiful wife._

"I hope I can find someone like that someday." Henderson interrupted Roy's dreams again.

"_And, let's see if you know who this is…" Mr. Edwards prompted Roy again._

"_Mr. DeSoto, we met in 1967 when I told you that you should make a positive move for the sake of your family. You made the right choice and, though there were sacrifices, you still thank me today for the advice I gave you." The voice declared._

_Roy recalled the voice and who it was. "That's my Army Recruiter, Gunnery Sgt. Blakes. He told me that I could enlist in the Army, do a 2-year tour and then I would not have the constant worry about being drafted and spending 3 or 4 years in a war-zone away from my family. It was hard, because, right after I signed my papers, JoAnne told me she was pregnant. My son, Christopher Walker DeSoto, was born while I was gone. I only saw him twice before I was finally shipped home when he was two. I wrote Jo and Chris a letter every week I was away…she still has those letters." Roy fondly reminisced. _

"When did you get back, and what did you do after the war?" Henderson asked Roy.

Pulled once again from his reverie, Roy answered, "That was the year I joined the Fire Department, 1969. Johnny joined the following year, but we never met until he came to ask questions about the Paramedic Program. Man that was five years ago...he and I have been partners for five years. He will find us, Boot. I know Johnny will find us."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny stared up at the bright lights in the treatment room as nurses moved around him. Dr. Brackett finally entered and walked up to Johnny's bedside. "What do you think you were doing, hose jockey?" Brackett scolded. "Pulling yourself out of that hole and not taking neck and spinal precautions?"

Johnny shook his head side to side, "It's nothin', Doc. I'm fine. I keep tellin' everyone **I'm fine**." He placed great emphasis on the last two words.

"Well, since I'm the doctor here, will you let me be the one to make that decision?" Brackett said in a teasing, but firm way.

Johnny acquiesced. "What choice do I have?"

"None." Brackett and Dixie said in unison. It was the first moment Johnny realized Dixie was in the room. He was grateful that he would have an advocate, because what he wanted to do was going to need careful planning and her skill of "handling" Dr. Kelly Brackett.

After a careful exam, Brackett ordered the usual blood tests and x-ray of Johnny's skull and torso. As Brackett and the others left the room to make way for the portable x-ray unit, Johnny asked Dixie to stay a moment. He told her what he was planning and, though skeptical, she agreed to his plan, if he was really okay.

Once the x-rays were returned, Brackett viewed them and gave Johnny the results. "Well, Johnny, looks like you escaped without any broken bones." Johnny smiled and began to sit up. Pushing him back down, Brackett continued, "However, there is some slight separation of the ribs from the spine. That means there is cartilage damage and there could some tendon and muscle damage. It could be a strain or they could be torn. We are going to keep you for observation and do a few more tests to be sure."

Johnny let out a long sigh. "Doc. C'mon. It's not really that bad. It barely hurts." He lied. "I've got to get back there. Roy is trapped somewhere in that building and so is another fireman. I need to be there…I need to look for 'im, Doc." Johnny was begging.

Brackett stood firm, "No, Johnny, you need to stay here. We don't know the damage that may have been done to those muscles and tendons. If you go back out there now, you could cause more damage. Damage that could be irreparable."

Johnny looked at Dixie and back to Brackett. "Please, Doc. You don't know what it's like."

"Don't know what 'what's like' Johnny?" Brackett countered.

"What it's like bein' trapped and not knowin' if someone is coming for you or not. Or, what it's like to have your Partner right behind you one minute and then the next…Doc, Roy's always been there for me when I'm in the thick of things…I need to be there for him…" Johnny trailed off, his eyes getting hot with tears he would not let flow.

Brackett looked toward Dixie who had a suspicious look on her face. "Don't tell me you're siding with him, Dix. This is crazy. You know that, right?" The doctor said emphatically.

"Sure, I know, Kel. But, I also know that Roy and Johnny count on each other to be there. And, if Johnny can't be there when Roy needs him the most…well, Kel, he's just not gonna do well until he knows Roy is okay. Why can't he just go back out there…NOT to work or anything, but just to be there when Roy is found." Dixie cajoled.

"Absolutely not! I'm against it. Johnny you should be admitted so we can run more tests and see what damage has been done. You don't need to be out there right now." Brackett looked into Johnny's eyes and saw the determination there.

"Doc. If you don't let me go, I will have to sign out AMA." Johnny threatened.

"That would be career suicide, and you know it." Brackett warned right back. "The Department would have your badge if you did something that stupid."

"They can have my badge, Doc. I can't go on doin' this if Roy is gone, anyway." He could not bring himself to say "dead."

Brackett shook his head and looked from Johnny to Dixie and then back again. "Okay, hose jockey, BUT…" Brackett proceeded to give Johnny strict instructions on what he could and could not do back at the site. Johnny sat up and grinned past the pain to get dressed as he listened half-heartedly to the doctor. All Johnny wanted to do was get back to the site and find Roy.

TBC

A/N: AMA is "against medical advice"…it can be a career ender for any public servant who is injured on the job and does not accept treatment—especially if it is specifically ordered by a superior, like your Captain!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 6

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy found himself half-dozing again…

"_Alright Roy, let's jump forward now to 1970. Tell us what happened that year." Mr. Edwards urged._

"_That's easy! That was the year my daughter, Jennifer Lynn DeSoto was born. She was so beautiful. Chris was disappointed. He really wanted a brother. But, he warmed up to her. They get along great now. They fight sometimes, but Chris is a good big brother to Jenny. They enjoy doing things together like playing at the park, playing games at home, and going fishing and camping with their Uncle Johnny." Roy mentioned._

"They called your Partner, Uncle Johnny?" Henderson questioned.

"Yeah." Roy replied. "From just about the first moment they met him. It was natural that he fit into our family. He didn't have much a family life of his own, but he settled into ours pretty quickly. JoAnne is always cooking for him, trying to fatten him up. She loves him like a little brother, just like I do." Roy shared.

"Mr. DeSoto." Henderson began.

"Call me Roy, Tim."

"Roy, I, uh, I don't think I'm doin' so well." Henderson admitted.

Roy's worry rose in him, "What is it, Tim?"

"It's getting harder to breath and I can't feel anything below the middle of my back."

Roy took his penlight out again to check the time. "We've been down here for nearly four hours, Tim. Some numbness is expected after being pinned for so long." Roy knew that he was not being truthful and that the young fireman was probably severely injured, but he felt he had to give the man some hope.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right. But, what about the breathing part?" Tim asked.

"Being in one position too long can cause some problems." Roy thought of the many scenarios that could play out for the man—pulmonary embolism, blood clot, compression syndrome—and, none were too promising. "Just hang in there, they will find us soon." Roy prayed that he was right.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

As the ambulance pulled up to the scene, Bellingham noticed that someone was getting out of the back of it. When he noticed who it was, he patted Brice on the shoulder, "Check it out." He said to his Partner.

Brice turned to see John Gage climbing out of the back of the ambulance. "What the hell is he doing back here?" He said loudly.

All heads turned to see who he was talking about, including Captain Hank Stanley. When his superior saw him, Johnny noticed the frown on the older man's face as he began walking toward his youngest crew member. "John, Pal, what are you doing back here?" He asked.

"Cap, it's okay. I have Brackett's blessing, right Rick?" John motioned toward one of the ambulance attendants who nodded his head in the affirmative.

"So, you're okay!" Cap announced happily.

Johnny knew he wasn't okay, but he deflected, "Cap, would Brackett have let me come if I wasn't? How's the search going? Have them found him…uh, them…yet?" Johnny's real worry coming to light.

"No, Pal. We haven't located them yet. We are searching in the general area where you said you last saw him, but we aren't coming up with much. There's a lot of debris to dig through and we aren't getting any responses to our hails." Cap informed Johnny.

Johnny's face was ashen. He glanced at his watch. It had been nearly five hours since the blast and Roy was still trapped somewhere in that rubble. He could not think anything worse than that his friend and Partner was trapped, and needed to be found. He looked around and saw camera crews had gathered. His thoughts went immediately to Roy's family. "Cap. Has someone contacted JoAnne?" He asked as he gestured in the direction of the news crews. He thought better of it when pain lit up his back again.

"Yeah, Pal. Vince went over there right after they took you to Rampart. He's staying with her and the kids until we get some news."

"_I should be there_." Johnny thought. "_But, how can I face them when this is all my fault_?" The guilt settled over his countenance, making Cap worry again.

"John, you okay, Pal?" Cap asked as he reached out to touch Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny cringed back and snapped, "I said I was fine, Cap. Save your worry for Roy, why don't ya!"

Johnny and Cap both looked stunned at Johnny's outburst. "I'm sorry, Cap. I…I…I'm just worried about Roy is all." The man hung his head in shame.

"It's alright. We are all worried. Have a seat, John. I will go check on the progress and come back and let you know." He walked away, looking back once to see if John had really sat down. Johnny did take a seat on the curb as he scolded himself for the way he talked to his Captain. "_It's not his fault, it's yours_." He thought to himself. This was going to be a very long day indeed.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

_Roy heard Ralph Edwards' voice announce, "Okay, Roy, here is someone else from your past…see if you can recognize who this is…_

"_Well, I met Roy DeSoto in the summer of 1972. He was the spokesperson for the new Paramedic Program in Los Angeles County. He tried desperately to get me to believe in the program, but I was stubborn. Hell, I still am. But, he finally convinced me and I spoke on behalf of the bill which was finally passed to allow the Paramedics to operate in LA County."_

"_That's Dr. Kelly Brackett." Roy said. "He is one of the best doctors I know and he has become a great friend over the years, too. He was stubborn at first, but he finally realized the good we could do if we were allowed to practice our skills under a qualified medical doctor's supervision. Kel Brackett has been a huge advocate for the program and all its participants over the years." _

"Sounds like a good guy to have in your corner." Henderson agreed.

"Oh, he is. Kel Brackett is a hard-nosed, stubborn, son-of-a-bitch. But, he is one hell of an emergency doctor and I have the utmost respect for the man." Roy continued. "He has treated me a couple times. But, he has treated Johnny lots of times and he has always pulled him through—even when we didn't think he'd make it." Roy confessed.

"Your friend get hurt a lot?" Henderson asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. One of our crew members, Chet, calls Johnny a 'magnet for disaster.' If there is trouble, Johnny will find it or it will find him. He is not careless or a daredevil, things just seem to happen to him."

"What's it like when the tables are turned?" Henderson asked.

"What do you mean?" Roy wondered aloud.

"Like now…you are the one hurt, trapped, in need of help. Where is he?" Henderson replied.

"_Yeah, where are you, Junior_." Roy thought, but said, "If he's able, he will be looking for us right now, Tim. Don't worry. They will find us soon." Roy heard Henderson's breathing change and knew that he had lost consciousness again. Roy looked at his watch and noticed that it had now been nearly six hours since the explosion.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 7

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny was hurting, but he wasn't letting on to anyone that he was in pain. As the rescuers took breaks they all visited with Johnny to let him know the progress. "It's slow-going." A man from 38's said.

"We still have so much more ground to cover." Marco said in his exhaustion. Johnny saw him cross himself and he said a little prayer for both of the men who were still _missing_.

"_They're not saying trapped anymore_." Johnny realized in his mind. "_They would still say trapped if they thought there was a chance of survival. Now they are saying missing. They think they are looking for corpses_."

Johnny saw Chet walking toward him. The man looked exhausted. Johnny slowly got up to meet his co-worker behind the Engine. An aid station had been set up with snacks and drinks for the rescue workers. Chet met Johnny's eyes as he walked toward the Engine. "Hey, you're back." Chet said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Johnny smiled through his own pain. "Yeah. Brackett released me to come back and help." It didn't bother him to lie to Chet, just to his Captain. "How's it lookin' in there?"

The look Chet flashed him, told Johnny everything he needed to know. He stepped away from the Engine and looked at the blown out building before him. He wanted desperately to join the search party and dig for his friend, but he had promised Brackett and Dixie that he wouldn't do that. Johnny thought about the explosion and how it had thrown him, HARD, into the direction of the door. Then it came to him…what if the center of the explosion was between he and Roy when they got separated. Roy would have been thrown in the exact opposite direction. They were searching in the wrong spot. He turned to Chet. "Chet, you gotta come with me." Johnny had an idea.

"What? Come where?" Chet asked as he took another bite out of the sandwich in his hand.

"They are looking in the wrong place, Chet." Johnny told his friend and crewmate. "Roy would have been thrown toward the other side of the warehouse. We've got to go around back and start from that side."

"Look, Gage, I know you are worried about Roy, but I haven't eaten since breakfast. When was the last time you ate, huh?" Chet was concerned about Johnny. His face was drawn and he looked tired and pale.

"Chet, how many times do I have to tell everyone? I'm fine. We have to find Roy, Chet. We HAVE to find him." Johnny winced as he made a gesture with his arm. "C'mon, Chet. Go with me to the other side. I know we can find 'im."

Chet knew Johnny was hurting. He saw the look on his face when he raised his arm. But, there was no fighting with John Gage when he made up his mind to do something. Johnny flashed the 'puppy-dog' eyes at Chet, who had already decided he would help him. "Those sad eyes only work on females, Gage. But, okay, I'll help. Let me go tell Cap what we're doing…"

"No!" Johnny cut him off. "I mean, no, he's inside already. Let's just tell the Chief and we can get around there faster without having to wait on Cap to come out." Chet agreed with Johnny's rationale and went with him to inform the Chief that they would start looking at the other side of the warehouse. After a nod from the Chief, Chet and Johnny made their way around to the other side of the building. There was a lot of debris and some of the embers were still smoldering. But, Johnny felt like Roy was close…"_Here I come, Pally. Here I come_." Johnny willed his thoughts to his Partner.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy could no longer feel his legs and wondered if he would lose them altogether. He thought about all the memories that had surfaced and the stories he had been retelling as he drifted off once again.

"_Roy, we have gone over the span of your life from when your parents got married, to when you were adopted by your step-father, and now you have a wonderful wife and two lovely children. When you joined the Fire Department, did you imagine that you would be doing what you do now?" Mr. Edwards asked._

"_No, I guess I didn't. I was a medic in 'Nam, but when I left there, I just put that behind me. But, it is good to be able to be a fireman and a paramedic. It is the best of both worlds. I have thought a couple times about advancing—to Engineer or even taking the Captain's test, but I really like being a Paramedic and I would have to give that up if I got a promotion. Besides, I love being where I am. Captain Hank Stanley is a great leader. Mike Stoker is a man of quiet strength—literally. He is the quietest man I know, but when he does speak, it is true wisdom he shares. Marco Lopez is a man of faith and family. And, Chet Kelly is our resident prankster. He keeps things lively around the station." Roy imparted._

"_And, yet there is one more who we need to hear from…see if you can recognize this person, Roy." Edwards challenged._

"_Hey, Pally. When we first met, I had a lot of questions, but you had the answers I needed. When you said, 'If you're lucky, I'll let you be my partner', it changed my life. Being your Partner, friend and brother has proved to me that family is what you make it. Family doesn't have to be people who share the same DNA, but it is people who care about each other, watch out for each other, and depend on each other. You made me a part of your family, Pally. And, for that, I will be forever grateful." The voice was full of emotion._

_Roy was nearly in tears listening to the confession. "That is none other than John Roderick Gage. My Partner, My Best Friend, and My Brother. He and I were teamed up in 1972 when he finished Paramedic Training. We were assigned to the brand new Station 51. That was five years ago and I cannot imagine my family without Johnny in it." Roy disclosed._

"It must be great to have a friend that is closer than a brother." Roy heard Henderson say.

"You still with me, kid?" Roy called out.

"Yeah, I thought I heard some digging noises. Maybe you're right…maybe they will find us in time." Henderson admitted his hope and his fear.

"I told you they would, Tim." Roy prayed for a miracle for Tim and himself. If they were not found soon, he feared that he might lose his legs and Tim might die. Roy heard Tim cough and then heard him gurgle. That sound told him that he Tim was probably bleeding into his lungs. He grimaced at the cursed sound and allowed himself to be drowned by the darkness of sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 8

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Chet and Johnny continued digging and Johnny fought against the pain that tore through his body as he stretched and strained to pull pieces of debris off the pile he was sure covered his friend. "Chet, we've got to keep digging." Johnny said as he noticed that they had now been trapped for over six hours. Johnny remembered the call had come in just before lunch. His stomach grumbled at the thought, as he also remembered he had not eaten anything that day. He had gotten some "nourishment" from the IV that Brackett insisted finish before returning to the site. Johnny was feeling pretty weak and tired, he was in a lot of pain, but he pressed on with his mission.

"Roy, can you hear me?" Johnny called as he dug. "Hang on, Roy, we're comin'." He followed up when he heard no response to his hails.

Chet and Johnny continued to call out as they dug through the pile of wood and sheetrock. "Roy, Tim, can you hear us?" Chet called. There was the slightest shift in the pile that neither Johnny nor Chet caused.

"Wait Chet. Stop a minute." Johnny looked around for a moment. He was waiting, listening and looking. "THERE, Chet. Look. There's someone there…I can see his coat." Chet saw what Johnny saw and summoned others with the HT.

"Roy, it's Johnny. I'm here. You're gonna be okay." Johnny reassured his Partner as he fought past the pain and dug furiously.

Others joined the effort and they soon reached the man who was unconscious and pinned beneath a beam. As they pulled the last beam off the man's back, they saw the name on the back of the turnout coat, Henderson. "It's Henderson." Someone from 38's yelled. There were cheers, whoops and hollers as 20-some firefighters heard the news.

Johnny leaned in closer to check a pulse. "He's alive. Get a backboard, C-collar and Trauma box. Let Rampart know." Johnny barked the orders as if in a trance. He was disappointed it was not Roy they found, but he maintained his professional demeanor. "_How does Roy do this_?" Johnny wondered. "_How does he not lose his cool every time I am injured_? _I guess it goes back to that 'weakness of character.'_" Thought Johnny as he remembered when Drew died he had wished Roy had been the one telling Pam the news and thought that meant he had a weak character. Roy had told him it was just that he was human. Well, he was being quite human now as he wondered where in the hell Roy was.

Johnny treated Tim Henderson with the care and precision he was known for. His pain, worry for Roy, and utter exhaustion did not keep him from doing exactly what he had been trained to do. Once they were able to pull Henderson from the void that held his form, he began to regain consciousness. "He's comin' around." Johnny announced to Brice as he handed over care so he could continue his search for Roy. "I'm going back to look for Roy."

As Johnny turned to go back, he heard, "You must be Johnny Gage." From the young man who he just treated.

"What?" Johnny asked, not sure he heard right. "What did you say?" Brice was pulling him away from Johnny, but Johnny halted the gurney. "Wait, Brice. What did you say?" He implored the injured man.

"I said, you must be Johnny Gage. Roy's been telling me all about you and his family. Is he okay?" The young man was unsure of his circumstances, much less Roy's. Johnny shook his head in disbelief. He turned and rushed back to the void.

"Roy, Roy, can you hear me. Roy, I'm here. Hang on, I'm comin', Pally." Johnny pushed and pulled at every piece of wood and sheetrock he could manage on his own. The pain was coming in long hot bursts now, but he was determined to find Roy, even if it killed him.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy was tired. He had been telling his life story to Tim Henderson all day. He was not sure if his injuries were life-threatening or not, but he was pretty sure he would lose his legs since he had lost feeling several hours ago. He was grateful to still be alive and wondered if someone had told JoAnne what was happening. He knew she was strong and would be capable of going on without him. But, he was not ready to leave his family yet and summoned all the strength he could…and, then he heard it.

That last voice he had heard on the _This is Your Life _show. That same voice was calling to him now. "_Wake up, Roy_." He told himself. "_Wake up, he found you_."

Roy fought the exhaustion and his eyes fluttered open. He saw dust and particles lingering in the faint light from above. He pulled on his strength reserves, "I'm here." He yelled. "Hey, Junior, I'm here."

"Roy, is that you?" Johnny called.

"Yeah, I'm here. I knew you'd find me, Johnny. I just knew it." Roy cried out. He let the tears flow for a moment. They ran hot from the fatigue, the pain, and the desperation he had been feeling all day. "Johnny, how's Tim?" Roy worried about the man who had been trapped with him.

Johnny smiled at Roy's concern, "He's on his way to Rampart. He's alive, but critical." Johnny knew he had to be honest with Roy, for he had always been honest with him when he had been ill or injured.

"Roy, how are you? Are you hurt?" Johnny called as he got closer to his friend.

"My legs are pinned. I lost feeling several hours ago. I'm not sure, I can't maneuver in this tiny spot." Roy answered.

Finally, there was a hole dug between the void where Tim had been trapped and to where Roy was. The hole was small and there was only one person who could fit, John Gage. "Well, John, you've been waiting to go get him all day. Go, Pal." Cap encouraged his youngest charge in spite of the instructions from Brackett. Cap knew that both Johnny and Roy needed this moment. He would not be the one to deny it, and he was sure that if Brackett were there, he would agree.

Johnny shimmied painfully through the tight opening. He grinned widely when he saw Roy's face. It was dirty, drawn, gaunt, and sweaty, but it was the best thing Johnny had seen all day. "Hey, Pally. Don't worry, I've gotcha now." Johnny said as he entered the chamber where Roy lie and put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Let's get you outta here, huh?"

Roy looked up at Johnny and remembered how he never gave up hope that he would come. "I told Tim you'd come, Johnny. I knew that, as long as you weren't injured, you would come get me out of here." Roy disclosed.

Johnny nodded as he checked Roy's vital signs, and relayed them to the awaiting Bellingham who radioed Rampart.

"Okay, Roy. Let's see about this beam, now." Johnny moved to extract Roy from his prison of nearly seven hours now.

As Johnny's expert hands glided over Roy's legs, he winced at his own pain and at the knowledge that both of Roy's legs were broken.

"What's the verdict, Junior?" Roy asked regarding his condition.

"Both legs are definitely broken, Roy. I need to move this beam off you to see what the damage really is, though." Johnny announced. Johnny bent to grasp the beam with both his hands. As he pulled up, he realized immediately that he was not going to be able to lift it on his own. But, his Partner had already been trapped all day, he had to try. Johnny put his full forced behind him and tried to lift. The beam did not budge.

A sudden stab of pain shot through his back and into his neck. Johnny tried to reset his facial features as he sat back to face his friend. Johnny recoiled in pain as Roy tried desperately to see what was happening.

"Johnny. Johnny. What's wrong?" The tables were suddenly turned as Roy became the worrier again and Johnny the one causing him to worry.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 9

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Johnny, what's the matter?" Roy pleaded with his Partner.

"Nothin', Roy. 'm fine. Just can't lift this beam on my own. Gonna need some help is all." Johnny lied. Roy could not see his Partner well enough with the angle and dim lighting to read his features. Roy thought Johnny as lying, but could not truly tell without seeing his face.

"Hey, Chet." Johnny called out.

"Yeah, Johnny. What do you need?" Chet was eager to help.

"I'm gonna need the Port-a-Power to lift this beam off Roy's legs. And, make sure the backboard and stokes are ready, too." Johnny reminded.

"Sure thing." Chet cried as he took off to get the needed items. Johnny sat back to rest a bit before he would have to use his strength again to pump the handle of the Port-a-Power to free his friend. He prayed for the strength to do the job. He did not want Roy to remain in his debris-laden prison for one more minute.

"Hey, Gage." Came a call from above.

"_Brice, what do YOU want_?" Johnny thought to himself before answering. "Yeah, Brice, what's up?"

"Just wanted to give an update on the kid; Tim Henderson. Dr. Brackett is treating him and says that he will probably make it." Roy and Johnny collectively sighed. "How are you doing, Gage? You know Brackett told you NOT to involve yourself in the rescue efforts." Brice continued. Johnny's face flinched. He knew he was in for it now.

"What is he talkin' about, Junior?" Roy asked with a tone of disapproval.

"Uh, Roy, it's nothin'. I just got some pulled muscles is all." Johnny reported. He was not sure he was totally honest with his Partner, because he was certain that the damage was worse than just a "pulled muscle."

"What did Brackett say, EXACTLY." Roy emphasized the last word to show his worry.

"Well, the explosion threw me and I landed on my air tank. Doc said that my ribs weren't broken…" Johnny focused on the positive, "But, that there had been some separation from the spine…probably some muscle and tendon damage."

"JUNIOR, I don't know what in the hell you were thinking." Roy chided. "You shouldn'ta come back here at all. You should be at Rampart!"

"Roy, I couldn't just leave you here. I had to come back. 'Sides, you think Brackett would have LET me come back here if it was all that bad?" Johnny reasoned.

"Well, there's that. But, with the way you are at convincing people you are not hurt when you are…I wouldn't put it past you to lie to him." Roy admonished.

"Roy, he saw the x-rays…" Johnny started, but was interrupted in his explanation when Chet returned with the things Johnny requested. Chet passed down the Port-a-Power and Johnny set it in place. He took a deep breath as he set himself up for the pain he knew was coming. Then he paused.

"Roy, do you think that there is any possibility of 'compression syndrome'?" Johnny asked. "I can have them get me a MAST suit ready, in case you think we need it."

"Uh, I don't know, Junior. I can't feel anything from the middle of my thighs on down." Roy answered with a tone of defeat.

"Okay." Johnny sighed. "Chet, get me the MAST suit, and make it quick. I need to get him outta here NOW." Johnny's urgency was clearly understood by Chet and all the men within earshot of his words. "Just a few more minutes, Pally. Just a few more minutes." Johnny reassured Roy.

Roy glanced at his watch. "What's a few more minutes when it has already been eight hours?" Roy half-laughed.

Johnny offered a smile that Roy did not see. Once the MAST suit was readily available, if needed, Johnny braced himself to begin freeing Roy's legs. He had the tool in place and clutched the handle. He put all his own pain aside as he began to pump the handle to cause the beam to lift off of Roy's legs. As he pumped, he felt the bolts of pain shoot through his spine and it was all he could do to stay conscious. He counted to himself…"_one, two, three, four, five_…".

"Uh, Johnny, I think they're free. I can feel tingling." Roy called out. That was the greatest and worse news he could share…it meant that the blood flow returned to the limbs, but that it would soon be followed by excruciating pain.

"Okay, Roy. Let me check them again." Johnny said as he bent to slide his hands down Roy's legs once again to assess the damage now that he was free from the beam.

"I think they are just broken, Roy. How's the pain level?" Johnny asked his Partner.

Roy winced a little as he tried to adjust after not being able to move for the last eight hours. "I think I will survive the trip out, but 'm gonna need something once the IV is in." Roy confessed.

Chet, Brice and Bellingham helped as much as they could through the opening, which had been widened since Johnny entered, to get Roy on the backboard and out onto the stokes. Once Roy was freed, Johnny followed, climbing out through the same opening. Johnny breathed in the fresh air and noticed that Brice and Bellingham had taken over caring for Roy. Johnny gave out a sigh of relief and then gave into the pain that racked his whole body. His face contorted and he fell to his knees.

"Uh, somebody, I need some help here." Chet cried as he saw his friend fall. Cap and Mike ran over to see what was the matter.

"What is it, Pal." Cap asked. Although, he already knew. He was kicking himself for allowing Johnny to help with Roy's rescue, but he also knew that both men could have been worse off if he had not.

"Cap, 'm okay. It's just that the pain is pretty bad right now. I don't think I did any further damage, just used some muscles that were pulled earlier, is all." Johnny reasoned.

"Bellingham, get over here." Cap called out. Brice and Bellingham looked up from their patient, Roy DeSoto, and realized the urgency of the call.

"Go," Brice said, "I've got things covered here."

Bellingham ran over to Johnny and began to assess his injuries and take his vital signs. Chet and Cap helped get Johnny's turnout coat and gloves off of him before lying him down on the ground. Rampart ordered their second IV of the day for John Gage and allowed him to receive some morphine sulfate to help ease his pain. Roy was given the same treatment and they were both loaded into the same ambulance for transport.

"Thanks for comin' to get me, Junior." Roy said to his Partner lying beside him in the ambulance.

Johnny heard him through the fog of his medications. "Couldn't leave you behind, Roy. Couldn't face JoAnne and the kids if anything happened to you." Johnny turned his head toward his Partner and gave a half-grin.

Roy made eye contact with Johnny, nodded his head and then succumbed to his own meds, but not before saying, "Glad you are a part of my life, Junior. Glad you are a part of my life."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 10

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

When the ambulance arrived at Rampart, Dr.'s Brackett and Morton were there to meet it. Dixie and JoAnne DeSoto were also there in the waiting area. Roy was brought into the Emergency Room first and Dixie directed his gurney to Treatment Room 4. JoAnne, though grateful her husband was alive, cringed when she saw him on the gurney covered in soot, dirt and blood.

Johnny was wheeled in behind Roy and Dixie assigned him to Treatment Room 2. Dr. Morton had gone in with Roy and Dr. Brackett followed behind Johnny. Dixie had told JoAnne all they knew from the paramedic's updates and assured her that both Roy and Johnny were going to be alright. "They are in the best of care." Dixie reminded JoAnne. JoAnne hugged Dixie and said to her, "Go…take care of my guys, huh?" Dixie nodded and went in to Roy's treatment room first.

Dr. Morton had ordered routine blood tests and x-rays and CAT scan of Roy's legs. Both legs were definitely fractured, but Morton wanted to check on nerve and muscle damage as well. Morton also called for an orthopedist to join Roy's medical team.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

In the other Treatment Room, Brackett was once again assessing Johnny's injuries. "I knew I couldn't trust you, hose-jockey." Brackett admonished his patient. "I should NOT have allowed you to go back out there." He was as angry with himself as he was with Johnny.

"But, Doc. We found 'im. That's all that matters." Johnny answered through his drug-induced haze.

"NO, that is not all that matters. You can't put your own health at risk like this Johnny." And he thought better of it once he said it. That was what firefighters did…put their lives at risk to save others!

"…had..to…Doc. It was Roy…couldn't tell another wife…her husband's not comin' home." He harkened back to the time he had to tell Pam, Drew Burke's wife, that her husband had died. Brackett then understood the young man's actions all the more. He frowned at the insight, but was proud all the same, to know John Gage and to call him Friend.

"Okay, John, I understand. Just rest. We're gonna get more x-rays and run those tests I wanted to do earlier, okay?" Brackett did not expect an answer. He noticed that Johnny was fast asleep; probably from the meds, but from sheer exhaustion, too.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

JoAnne was allowed in to see Roy after the x-ray technician left. She walked up beside his bed and reached out for his hand. His bloodied pants and clothing had been removed and he was in a gown with a sheet draped over him. His face looked pale and his eyes were only half-open. She leaned over to kiss his forehead. When she pulled away, his eyes locked on hers.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said with as much a smile as he could muster.

"Hey, handsome." She replied. "Fancy meeting you here." She joked.

Roy looked up at his wife and tears began to form in his eyes. "Jo, you know, when I was trapped…all I could think about was you, the kids, Johnny…my family. It was like that stupid show Jen and I watched the other night…_This is Your Life_. I don't think I could have made it without knowing you were gonna be here when I got out." He admitted.

JoAnne brushed his hair back with her hand and left her hand on his cheek. "I love you Roy DeSoto. I always have."

"I love you, too, JoAnne DeSoto." He said as he reached up to take her hand and he pulled it over to kiss the back of it. They stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes until Morton and the orthopedist entered the room.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" Roy asked as JoAnn pulled her hand down to his shoulder. She, too, turned to face the doctors.

"Well, Roy…you got lucky. There is little muscle and nerve damage and the breaks are pretty clean. Dr. Imas, here, is going to set your legs and apply a soft cast until the swelling goes down. In a couple days, we will apply the hard cast. You will be out of commission for 4 – 6 weeks, my friend." Morton relayed.

"When can he come home?" JoAnne asked anxiously.

"Well, I would say that he can be released to go home a day or two after the hard cast is put on." He looked to Dr. Imas who nodded his agreement.

"Doc, how's Johnny?" Roy asked. "It seemed like he was hurt worse than he would tell me." JoAnne looked at Roy and saw his concern for his younger Partner.

"I'm not certain, Roy. I know he was scheduled for the CAT scan right after you went. I will see what I can find out from Brackett and let you know as soon as I can. Right now, we need to get you ready. We will give you a sedative and a local for when your legs are reset. You shouldn't be out too long. JoAnne, you can wait in the doctor's lounge and I will come get you once we get him assigned to a room." Morton turned on his heel to get the medications he needed and Dr. Imas left to prepare for the procedure.

"Doc, do ya think Johnny and I could be put in the same room?" Roy pleaded.

"I don't know. I will check on that with Brackett once we get you squared away. JoAnne, I'm afraid you're gonna hafta leave now. I will come get you as soon as he is settled. I promise." He could see that she really did not want to leave her husband's side.

"I will see you in a while." She smiled down to her husband.

"Sure, Jo. I will be okay." He smiled back and they kissed before she turned to leave the room.

Instead of walking to the doctor's lounge she turned the opposite direction and made her way to Treatment Room 2.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Well, John, there is good news and bad news." Brackett leaned over Johnny's bed to give him the results of the tests that were just completed.

Johnny nodded his understanding and heard the door creek and a quiet knock. They both looked over to see JoAnne DeSoto peeking in.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Sure. Doc, it's okay, isn't it?" Johnny said, smiling.

"Yes, JoAnne, c'mon in." Brackett acquiesced. He walked away from the bed to allow JoAnne to visit with Johnny for a moment. He knew that if Roy was able, HE would have been the one by John's bedside...but, since Roy was injured, too, JoAnne would serve as John's support, his family.

"Hey, Jo, how's Roy?" Johnny begged.

"He's gonna be okay, John. They are setting his legs. Putting on a soft cast now and a more permanent one in a few days when the swelling is down. He will be here for a few days, anyway." She looked at him with soft, caring eyes. "Thank you, Johnny." She said.

"For what?" Johnny asked, his face blushing with awkwardness.

"For not giving up on him. For finding him. And, for bringing him back to me and the kids." JoAnne finally allowed her tears to flow. "You know, I don't know what I would do if you weren't there to watch out for my guy." She declared. "I know that you will risk everything to make sure that he is okay. That gives me more comfort and peace than you will ever know. I'm just so sorry you were hurt, too. Are you going to be okay?"

Johnny blushed again. He was not used to having compliments and he was not comfortable. "I was just returning the favor, Jo." Johnny rebuffed her sentiment.

"What do you mean?" JoAnne asked and Brackett leaned in to hear as well.

"When we were running out of the building, he was right behind me. I felt his hand on my back. At the last minute, he pushed me toward the door. Then, POW…I was propelled toward the door. That's the only reason they found me first is because Roy pushed me." His guilt and remorse now apparent, told Brackett all he needed to know.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 11

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy was put in a room and noticed that the bed next to him was empty. He was relieved, hoping that meant that Johnny would soon be joining him. He was still very tired from the sedation. He looked down his body and noticed that both legs were wrapped from the foot all the way to the middle of his thigh. He could feel some slight pain in his legs and, again he was thankful. "At least I didn't lose my legs." Roy said aloud.

About that time, the door to him room swung open and Dixie McCall joined him. "How ya doin', Roy?" She asked cheerfully as she regarded the man before her.

"I guess I am okay. Do you know anything I don't know?" He asked in a sardonic tone.

Her brow furrowed a bit, but she answered, "No, you are going to be fine. JoAnne is with Johnny right now, but she will be here soon." Dixie reported.

"How's Johnny doin'?" Roy was quietly grateful that JoAnne was able to be with Johnny since he was not.

Dixie did not want to upset Roy, so she shared as little as she could without raising suspicions. "Roy, Johnny is having a few more tests run before he comes up here. Since you were in ortho, JoAnne decided to stay with 'im." She smiled through her deception.

"But, he's okay, right." Roy asked.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Roy." She wasn't completely convincing. "Roy, you need to get some more rest and by the time you wake up, he will probably be here with you." She checked his IV and monitors and quietly left the room as his eyes closed in rest.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Is that why you did what you did, Johnny?" Brackett scolded. "Because of some unfounded guilt?"

Johnny lowered his head in shame. But, JoAnne was the one to speak. "Did what? What did you do, Johnny?"

Brackett took over, "He was pulled out hours before they found Roy. When they brought him here, he had some injuries. I wanted to keep him and run more tests, but he convinced me to let him go back to the site and wait for them to find Roy and the other missing fireman. I shouldn'ta let him go. Dammit, Johnny, you couldn't just follow my directions just ONCE." Brackett continued the tongue-lashing.

Johnny looked up, tears had formed in his eyes. "Doc, I had to. I had to find 'im. I couldn't leave Roy behind. He never left me or let me down, I couldn't leave him either." Johnny tried to explain. "You can't understand. He has always been the one to take care of me and worry for me…when I got that stupid virus; when I was bit by that snake; when that car hit me. Roy has always been there for me. I had to be there for him." Johnny's tears burned in his eyes and he raised his arm to wipe them away. As he did, he felt a surge of pain and grimaced.

"Oh, Johnny. I understand, sweetie. But, you know, Roy would NOT want you to put yourself in danger for him." She knew she was fighting a losing battle. Brackett moved past the guilt and addressed the pain…

"You're hurting again, Johnny." Brackett asked as he pushed his way past JoAnn to check his vitals. "Nurse, get me a B/P." He ordered.

"Yeah, Doc. The pain is back again. Didn't really go away completely, but it's pretty bad now." Johnny admitted.

"B/P is 100/60, Doctor." The nurse reported. "Pulse is 90."

"Johnny, I need to tell you what the tests revealed." Brackett said somberly. "There was significant separation of almost all the ribs from the spine. The cartilage was torn and a few muscles and tendons were heavily strained. I am afraid you will be off work for some time."

"How long?" Johnny beseeched.

"At least 12 weeks, Johnny." Brackett answered. "I am afraid you exacerbated the initial injury when you disregarded my orders. The damage is significant now."

"Doc, 'm not sorry for what I did. To tell you the truth, I'd give me life for Roy. So, just do you gotta do." Johnny spat out and laid his head back on the pillow of the exam table. Johnny knew that he could lose his job for disregarding his doctor's orders.

Brackett nodded to JoAnne. "Johnny, I'm gonna go see Roy. They will take care of you and we will see you when you get up to the room, okay." JoAnne took Johnny's hand, but he pulled it away. "I'll see you later, sweetie." She said as she walked out the door with Brackett.

"He'll be okay, JoAnne. We will see to that. Go see Roy. Once we get him stable, we will send him on up, too." Brackett assured.

JoAnne nodded as she looked back at the door of the exam room. She wished she could comfort Johnny, but knew that the only one who could reach him now was her husband, Roy DeSoto. She walked to the elevator and pressed the button. She said a silent prayer for John Gage as the doors opened and she stepped inside to make her way to see her husband, "_Please, God. Don't let Johnny continued to blame himself. Help my husband and Johnny heal so they can get back to doing the job they love_." She beseeched.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy's eyes were closed when JoAnne entered the room. She observed her husband as she walked over to his bedside. She was so thankful that she was able to see him, touch him, and hold him again. For most of the day, she was thinking of how she would tell her children that Daddy would not be coming home again. That thought invaded her nightmares often, but she never allowed the fear to keep her from letting her husband do the work he loved so much. She sat on the chair next to his bed and cried silent tears for her husband and his best friend, John Gage.

A few hours later, Roy awoke and saw JoAnne sitting quietly reading a book. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked as she reached for a cup of water and offered it to him. He took a sip before speaking.

"Okay, I guess." Roy answered. He noticed the curtain was closed around the other bed and frowned. "Is Johnny over there?" He asked.

"Yes, he is up here now. But, he has been sedated and will be asleep for a long time." She told her worried husband. "He was injured pretty badly and Dr. Brackett said he needs time to be still and heal. You know, Johnny, he can't be still if he's awake." She joked.

Roy smiled a bit. "So, how are YOU doing?" He asked his wife. He realized that she spent most of the day thinking that he could be dead, and he hated that he put her through that.

"Oh, I'm better now. I was worried that I wouldn't see you again…" She began to choke up and let the tears flow again.

Roy reached out and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Jo. I hate that you had to worry like that." He confessed. "You know, I was thinking about you and the kids when I was down there. The kid I was trapped with kept askin' me about my life and all. Well, I just kept remembering all this stuff from my past…and, you and the kids were some of my happiest memories, you know?" Roy recalled his experiences.

"When I was down there, Honey, I just kept believing that Johnny would come and find me. I just knew that he wouldn't give up on me, you know?" Roy shared.

JoAnne smiled down and her husband and kissed him. She told him, "Yeah, I know. Johnny would anything to find you, even put his own career in jeopardy."

"What do you mean by that, Jo?" Roy asked.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 12

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Well, Roy…" JoAnne began, "Johnny was injured in the explosion. And, when they brought him here, Brackett wanted him to stay."

"Yeah, I know that. Brice told me."

"Well, Brackett had ordered him not to take part in the rescue effort if he was allowed to go back. Brackett allowed Johnny to only go back to the site to be there when you were found, but not to join the digging and in your rescue. Johnny apparently caused more damage to himself by doing what he did to find you." JoAnne relayed the information.

"Dammit. He did it again." Roy cried. "I don't know why he does that Jo. He just disregards himself, as though his pain and his injuries don't matter. Why does he do that?" Roy railed.

"Well, Honey, I think I know some of why he did it. He told Dr. Brackett and me that he felt you push him toward the door before the explosion. He felt that you sacrificed for him and he had to do the same."

"But, he doesn't owe me…" Roy began, but JoAnne interrupted.

"And, Roy, he thinks he DOES owe you, because you have been there for him so many times when he's been hurt or sick." She continued. "Johnny's hurt pretty bad. As a matter of fact, he won't be back to work for several months. And, if it comes out that he disregarded orders, then he may not come back at all. But, that doesn't matter to him. He doesn't care, because all he wanted was for you to be okay."

"But, that's sick, Jo. He can't do that." Roy rebuked.

"Roy, with all we know about Johnny and his past…losing his parents, the hell he went through enduring the torture and abuse, losing his friend, Drew…this is to be expected. He doesn't want to lose any more family, Roy. You are his family and he felt like he couldn't let you down. And, as much as I am sorry he is hurt, I am glad he didn't give up on you. Hank said that if he and Chet didn't start searching where they did, you and that other fireman would have been trapped for several more hours. Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early said that the other fireman would have died after another hour or so. And, they don't think you could have held out much longer yourself. As much as we want to castigate Johnny for what he did, we have to realize that he was responsible for saving both of your lives." JoAnne ended her speech by giving Roy a soft kiss.

Roy's countenance changed as he realized the truth of his wife's words. He hoped that Johnny would not endure any reprimand from Brackett or Cap for his actions since he did, in fact, save his and Henderson's lives. Roy considered his partner, and knew that Johnny was his best friend and brother…they would BOTH give their lives for one another. And, that was not such a bad thing.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Brackett welcomed Captain Hank Stanley into his office. They sat down and Brackett offered Cap a cup of coffee which he immediately accepted. As they sipped their hot, black beverages, Cap broke the awkward silence.

"This is about Gage, right?" Cap asked.

"Yes, Hank. I need to know what happened out there last night." Brackett admitted.

"After Gage got back?" Cap assumed.

"Yes, after I allowed him to return." Brackett's brow furrowed at his remembrance.

"Well, we continued digging for the two missing men, DeSoto and Henderson. We were comin' up dry. We were losing light and it was getting pretty grim out there. Men were exhausted. Hell, my men had missed lunch and most of 'em didn't even eat breakfast. We got some snack trucks out and set up a rest station as we continued the search. When we found Gage, there was a great relief. We just all assumed we would find the other two pretty quickly. Well, as the hours wore on, there was a lot of frustration—especially with my guys and 38's…we both had men missing." Cap recalled. Brackett nodded his understanding as Cap continued after taking a long sip from his coffee.

"When John came back to the scene. I was pretty shocked. He told me what you said, and I ordered him to stay at the rest station and to wait for me to update him on the search. Well, he was pretty pissed, I could tell. But, he sat down and I had Brice watchin' im'. That pissed him off, too." Both men smiled at the notion. "Anyway, several hours later, we were all wrapped up in the search and I went to let Gage know what was going on. Chet had just gone for a rest break and I assumed he and Gage had gone off to talk somewhere about the progress. So, I went back to the warehouse. Before I knew what was going on, I heard Chet hail us to the other side of the building saying that he and Gage had found someone. I didn't know whether to pat them on the back or kick them in the ass. But, several of us went around there and they had found Henderson. Once we got Henderson out, well, morale had really improved and then they found Roy a few moments later." Cap once again stopped his story, sipped his coffee and took a deep sigh as he concluded.

"Well, when John looked back at me after hearing Roy call out, I saw the determination in his eyes. He was desperate, as were the rest of us, to know that Roy was okay. I know I shouldn'ta done it, but I gave the okay for Gage to go in. I told him to go get our boy. I am his Captain, and he couldn't disobey me, even if he wanted to, Doc. So, if he is in trouble over this, than I am, too." Cap ended and continued his coffee.

"I have one question, Hank." Brackett declared, knowing that some of the blame lay with him, too. Cap tilted his head to let the doctor know he was ready to listen.

"Would Gage have done what he did if you HADN'T given him the go ahead?" Brackett asked.

Cap smiled and looked the doctor in the eye. "You know John Gage as well as I do, Doc. What do YOU think is the answer to that question?"

Both men smiled at each other as they realized that John Gage would have done anything and everything—he would have moved heaven and earth—to save his Partner from that building. And, both men were damn proud of him.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

When Brackett wrote up his report of Johnny's injuries, he recounted, "_The initial injuries to FF/PM John Gage were not worsened by his participation in the rescue efforts of the night in question. John Gage's injuries were thought to be minor and treatable with pain medication and muscle relaxers. The decision to allow him to return to service that night was the sole discretion of his doctor, Kelly Brackett, M.D., F.A.C.S._" Brackett signed the document and submitted it for his supervisor's review and to be sent on to the Fire Chief. "_I'll be damned if I let this keep Johnny from doing the job he was made to do."_ Brackett determined in his mind.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Title: This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto – Pt. 12

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: While trapped in a building collapse, Roy harkens back to a Radio/TV series as his life "flashes before his eyes." (Circa Season 5) Not your typical "cross-over".

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny woke up the following day; two days after Roy and Tim were rescued. He looked around to realize that he was, once again, a patron of Rampart Hospital. He glanced at his arm and noticed the IV and other fluids; he could not tell what they were. He looked down at his torso and tried to recall what injuries he sustained this time. He was startled from his thoughts with a familiar voice.

"Hey, Partner. I didn't think you were ever gonna wake up Sleeping Beauty." Roy chided. Johnny looked over at his Partner in the bed beside his and his memories flooded back.

"You okay?" He muttered out.

Roy shook his head. "Yeah, Tim and me both, thanks to you." Johnny vaguely remembered the other fireman who had been trapped with Roy. He was happy to hear that Roy was okay though, and offered his Partner a smile. As he tried to turn his torso, he also remembered why HE was in a hospital bed as the pain shot through his spine and ribs.

"Shit." Johnny exclaimed. Roy knew immediately that Johnny needed help, and pressed his call button.

"Someone will be here soon, Junior. Don't move, okay." Roy soothed. Johnny sighed and tried to breath past the pain, but it intensified as his lungs filled with air. The nurse entered the room along with Brackett.

"Well, you're finally awake." Brackett said as he walked toward his patient. Johnny tried to offer a smile, but could only manage a grimace due to the pain. "I've got some pain meds for you, John. Don't worry, it will subside soon." He encouraged the young man.

Johnny felt the coolness of the drug enter his arm and, as Brackett said, the pain soon began to abate. "I'm gonna put you on a morphine pump, Johnny. That way, you will be able to manage your own pain these first few days. I just wanted you to wake up first, so we could see how you were doing."

"'m hurtin', Doc." Johnny admitted. "I guess I will be for a while." He said, remembering their talk in the Emergency Room.

"Yeah, the pain will slowly ebb away in a few weeks…but, the worst of it should pass in a few days. Just think rib fracture times about 1000." Brackett teased. He was rewarded with a smile from Johnny and a chuckle from Roy.

Johnny glance at Roy, "Don't know who you're laughin' at, Pally. You won't be walkin' outta here too soon either." Johnny smiled and motioned toward Roy's now casted legs.

"You are right, Junior. I guess both of us will be receiving JoAnne's TLC for a while." Roy joked.

"Not before I am done with my treatment." Dixie said as she entered the room and smiled at Roy and John. "I get to provide the TLC at least for a few more days."

Johnny looked at Brackett and Dixie and then looked over to Roy. His eyes were glazed by the pain medication, but there was also something else there. "Uh, well, we gotta get back downstairs." Brackett excused himself and Dixie. "We will be back later to check on both of you." They left the room and it was just Johnny and Roy.

"Roy…" Johnny started.

"Yeah, Johnny."

"I, uh, well, there's something I want to say…but, it's hard, you know?" Johnny stammered.

"Johnny, you don't HAVE to say anything. I am the one who needs to say something. I wanted to thank you for not giving up on me." Roy began.

"You already did that…in the ambulance." Johnny reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's worth repeating. I am here today, because you wouldn't give up on me. Johnny, when Jo told me how you were hurt 'n all…well, I got pissed off. I was angry that you put yourself in danger for me. But, I would have done the same thing if it had been me…so, thanks." Roy had tears forming in his eyes.

Johnny fought his emotions. "Roy, I just didn't want to face my life without you in it. I didn't want to have to tell Jo and the kids that you would never be coming home. I couldn't do that, Roy. I would have done anything I had to do to prevent that from happening. You know that, right?" He lost his battle as the tears flowed down his cheeks. As he raised his arm to brush them away, the pain seared once again, but not as bad as before.

"Yeah, I know, Johnny. It's okay…everything's gonna be okay. We'll both be back to work before you know it." Roy had been told by Cap and Brackett of what they included in their reports to the brass…Johnny would not be reprimanded for his actions that night and he would be allowed to return to work once his injuries healed.

Johnny smiled at his Partner, Friend and Brother. He wanted to talk more, but sleep overtook him and he faded into oblivion. Roy looked at Johnny and remembered the time he was trapped.

"We are both gonna be okay. I am alive, I am with my family and friends, and you are gonna be okay, too. That is all that matters. **This is my life**…and I love my life." Roy thought aloud.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

EPILOGUE

Roy was released from the hospital five days later and convalesced at home. He, JoAnne and the kids visited Johnny often and opened their home to him once he was released two weeks later. Johnny's pain was manageable and he began physical therapy the same time Roy did.

Roy also visited Tim Henderson. He was able to return to Station 38 three months after his injury. He also told Roy that he was going to consider Paramedic Training. He was inspired by Roy's life story that kept him hanging on during their entrapment. Roy was flattered that his life inspired another. Roy continued to help Johnny with his Physical Therapy so Johnny could get back to work.

Johnny returned to work, after recertifying, 14 weeks after the explosion in the warehouse. When both were back to work, Cap asked to see them in his office. The two paramedics anxiously entered their superior's office and closed the door. Johnny and Roy both sat down when Cap motioned to the chairs. "Men, I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I don't often say it. I assume my crew knows that I am proud of them. But, I have resolved to be clear about my thoughts. We don't know when we may roll and it could be the last call for any of us. Well, that was made very clear to me when that building exploded. I wanted to tell you two…well, when you are ready…I would be happy to endorse your promotion to Captaincy. I think both of you would make great Captains one day. I just felt that I should let you know that." Cap was not one to share things like this and Roy and Johnny just stared at each other.

"Well, Cap. Thanks for your support." Roy said.

"Yeah. But, I think it might be a while before I take the Captain's test. I love doing what I do. And, right now, you can't get a promotion within the Department and still be a Paramedic." Johnny admitted.

Roy nodded his head in agreement. "He's right Cap. Maybe one day. But right now I feel like someone is saying, _**'This is Your Life, Roy DeSoto'**_. And, I am pretty happy with that." He smiled and patted Johnny on the shoulder. The claxons sounded as they got up from their chairs…and Cap said…

"Yeah, Pal, this is OUR life, let's get to living it." As they all exited the office.

THE END

A/N: **This is Your Life** was a documentary-type, variety show that was aired with Ralph Edwards as the Master of Ceremonies, on the radio from 1946 – 1950. It was televised from 1951 – 1973 hosted by Ralph Edwards, who also created the show. Roy Rogers was a guest in 1953; and, the show COULD HAVE been repeated in the 70's for the sake of my wild imagination and FanFiction-dom!

The series returned in the 80's with Joe Campanella as the announcer/MC. Mr. Campanella is NO relation to Roy Campanella, who I used to explain as Roy DeSoto's possible namesake. It is merely a coincidence.


End file.
